muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Ik Vrolijk Mij Op Met een Liedje
'Ik Vrolijk Mij Op Met een Liedje' (''I Make Myself Happy With A Song) is a 2014 CD-and-booklet of songs from Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, produced by Rubinstein. The CD features 33 new songs composed by Henny Vrienten. The booklet contains the song lyrics and illustrations of the characters from Sesamstraat and Sesame Street. The lyrics were written by several famous Dutch poets. Track listing #Ik vrolijk mij op met een liedje (I Make Myself Happy With A Song) - Ieniemienie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Marjet Huiberts #Als mijn zusje groter is (When My Sister is Older) - Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Marjet Huiberts #Voor Alles Is een Woord (There is a Word for Everything) - Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Erik van Os #Mini Ieniemienie (Mini Ieniemienie) - Ieniemienie & Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Judith Nieken #Was (Laundry) - Frank & Lot '' Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Chris Winsemius #Kusje d'r op (A Kiss On It) - ''Aunt Peetje and Purk Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Judith Nieken #Met de bus (With the Bus) - Meneer Aart, Arjan, Elvan, Frank, Ienie, Lot, Mamoun,Peetje, Pino, Purk and Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Judith Nieken #Nog zeven hapjes (Seven More Bites to Go) - Frank Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Karel Eykman #Blauw met geel (Blue with Yellow) - Tommie & Ieniemienie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Schröder and Busser #Laten we schuilen (Let's Hide) - Pino, Lot & Frank Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Silvia de Boer #Goudvis (Goldfish) - Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Bas van Peijpe #Wat Handig dat ik Handen Heb (Handy That I Have Hands) - meneer Aart Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Erik van Os #Mijn Moeder Ruimt Nooit Op (My Mother Never Tidies Up) - Lot Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Floortje Schoevaart #Merel (BlackBird) - Frank & Purk Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Floortje Schoevaart #Om de Beurt (Taking Turns) - Tommie & Ieniemienie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Chris Winsemius #Een Beer naar de Dierentuin (A Bear to the Zoo) - Arjan Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Erik van Os #Later Word ik Duiker (Later I'll Be a Diver) - Ieniemienie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Sylvia de Boer #Nelson - meneer Aart, Arjan, Elvan, Frank, Ienie, Lot, Peetje, Pino, Purk, Sien & Tommie '' Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Elle van Lieshout, Erik van Os #Vliegen als een vogel (Flying Like a Bird) - ''Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Ilse Postma, Irene Postma #Zwemles in bad (Swimming Lessons in the Bath) - Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Jeroen Schippers, Maarten Kuipers #Mijn Broertje Speelt Spook (My Brother Plays Ghost) - Lot Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Eric Hercules #Lied van de buurman (The Neighbours Song) - Buurman Baasje & Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Bas van Peijpe #Met een Spons en een Sopje (With a Sponge and Soapbubbles) - Frank & Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Springen (Jumping) - Ieniemienie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Floortje Schoevaart #In de trein (On the Train) - Frank Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Marjet Huiberts #Rollator (Walker) - Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Marjet Huiberts #De Zus van de Neef (The Nephew's Sister)- Tommie Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Floortje Schoevaart #Omgekeerde wereld (Upside-down World) - meneer Aart Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Judith Nieken #Op de markt (At the Market) - Lot Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Floortje Schoevaart #Vieze woorden (Dirty Words) - Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Erik van Os #Spaghetti - '' Ieniemienie,Tommie, Pino & Arjan '' Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Judith Nieken #Kapitein Tommie (Captain Tommie) - Tommie & Arjan Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Judith Nieken #Mee (With) - Pino Music by Henny Vrienten, Lyrics by Judith Nieken Cast *Renee Menschaar as Pino *Bert Plagman as Tommie *Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie *Judith Broersen as Purk *Sien Diels as Sien *Arjan Smit as Arjan *Frank Groothof as Frank *Aart Staartjes as Meneer Aart *Lot Lohr as Lot *Gerda Havertong as Gerda and Peetje *Elvan Akyildiz as Elvan *Mamoun Elyounoussi as Mamoun *Martin van Waardenberg as Buurman Baasje Credits *Accordion – Gert Wantenaar *Percussion Mouth – Polle Vrienten (track 4, 30) *Saxophone – Jan Kooper (track 11) *Trombone – Joost Belinfante (track 15) *Drums – Joost Kesselaar (track 20, 25) *Percussion – Benjamin Braasem (track 25) *Music By, Instruments Other, Arranged By, Producer – Henny Vrienten Production credits :Produced by: ::Hennie Vrienten :Technic and Editing by: ::Vincent Carmiggelt ::Benjamin Braasem :Mastered by: ::Benjamin Braasem :Original Photograph and Illustrations by: ::Sesame Workshop, Wim Kluvers and Leendert Jansen See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Albums Category:International Book and Audio